Cronus (The Primordials)
Cronus is the Greek/Roman Titan of the Harvest, he is routinely mistaken for Chronos, which is one of uncle Oberon's identities. He is one of the pure Nephesh, however, he doesn't associate with his pure siblings or the Pantheons to any great degree, preferring to operate on his own. History Present Day Personality Equipment Powers & Abilities Cronus, as a true Nephesh holds a great deal of power, enough to be slightly superior to low tier Leviathan or a Seraphim. * Immortality: Cronus, like all of his siblings, has the potential to live forever and has existed since the Leviathan were created. * Experienced Scythe Combatant: Cronus is highly skilled with his scythe, on either crops or his foes, and was honored with a harvest due to this. * Skilled Unarmed Combatant: Cronus is a respectable unarmed combatant, able to fight on par with a group of Seraphim. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Cronus is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and most supernatural weapons, he can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings and divine weapons. * Time Travel/Harvest Acceleration: Cronus has the ability to send or bring either people or object through time; he requires the power of three souls to do so, one for the past, one for the present, and one for the future. This power has gotten him confused with Chronos, one of his uncle Oberon's aliases, in addition to having a few hunters mistake him for a member of the Pantheon due to the temporary death state this puts those whose soul he drains power from. * Teleportation: Cronus can teleport to most places in the universe with the sound of a ticking clock being heard upon exit or arrival, in addition, the area near him will go through some of its four seasons, causing leaves and snow to fall in addition to causing flowers to bud and plants to dry. * Cosmic Awareness: As a true Nephesh, Cronus holds a great deal of knowledge about the universe, more than any pagan deity or young angel. * Super Strength: Cronus, as a Nephesh, has a great deal of strength which is enough to fight and potentially kill a low-tier Leviathan given enough time. Vulnerabilities Cronus, as a true Nephesh, holds his full power and is superior to pagan deities, but he still has many weaknesses. * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the strongest beings in creation, they can kill Cronus. * [[Demiurge|'Demiurge']]: As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a human, they can kill Cronus. * Archangels: Even though Cronus' powers never weakened, he is still significantly weaker than an archangel, and they can kill him with ease. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to instantly kill any being weaker than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horsemen, and therefore is able to kill any Nephesh. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and his pure siblings can kill him. * Pagan Symbol: After Chaos corrupted most of the Nephesh, all of Pagan's children were given this weakness, even the pure ones so it wouldn't raise suspicion if they were unaffected by it. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters